Did You Love Her?
by HorrorLover13
Summary: The original Chucky finally has his own human body, and he and Tiffany are finally heading home... but something is aching inside Tiffany, and she needs to get it out.


Snowflakes flew from the sky as the red Pontiac drove through the blizzard. Tiffany watched the road as her partner, Chucky, stared out the window. It had become silent since they had left Andy's little cabin.

Kyle was dead. The original Chucky was placed into Nica's body, basically kicking the clone who had been inhabiting her body, out. He had finally won. He had a human body.

So much had happened through the night, and the blonde bride was still trying to wrap her head around it. She had many questions, especially with her husband's new... Acquired look. She didn't have a problem with it... it was just the PERSON he had inhabited.

Nica Pierce. The woman whose bitch of a mother had destroyed both Charles, and Tiffany's lives that night. Or, as Chucky called it, 'betrayed' him. The wording surprised Tiffany a smidgen, but she tried to pay no mind to it. Chucky didn't actually care about her... right?

This question was all Mrs Ray was thinking about now as they drove home, where their twins would be waiting. But all Tiffany could think about was that damn thought. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore.

Tiffany saw an old driveway, with an abandoned house beside it, and pulled in, stopping the car. Chucky looked up in confusion as he looked over at his wife. "Problem?" He asked, his icy blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones.

Tiffany took a deep breath, looking her hands going off the steering wheel, and into her lap as she thought of how to phrase her question, without pissing her husband off. "I want to ask you something. and you have to promise to be honest about it." That wouldn't be hard for him. Chucky always spoke frankly, no matter if you wanted to hear it or not.

Chucky cocked an eyebrow. "Uh... Ok?" He said, his voice filled with questioning.

Tiffany stared at her husband's face for a moment, before the question made its way past her lips, and out into the cold, open air.

"Did you love her?"

Chucky's eyes almost immediately widened. He quickly rolled his eyes to cover it up. "Tiff, what the fuck are you talking about?" Tiffany pursed her lips, and her eyes narrowed. "Chucky, you know good and well what the fuck I'm talking about. Did you love Sarah Pierce?" She almost hissed out the name. Chucky glared right back at his wife. He somehow knew this question would be brought up, but he never thought it would so quickly. He was surprised this question didn't arise when they planned to get rid of the bitch in the first place.

"Why does it matter Tiff? I got rid of her a long time ago." He all but scoffed. "I don't care! You still haven't answered my question! Did you or did you not, have interest in Sarah?" Tiffany had tears pricking at her eyes now Chucky looked slightly shocked that she was **crying **of all things. "Did you even THINK of me when you were with Andy, or was she all you thought about?" Tiffany looked down at her lap. That was when Chucky's jaw dropped.

"What?" He stared, his mouth agape. Tiffany still refused to look at him. it was obvious she had been bottling all of this up for a while. Chucky stared at her for a second. "Tiff. Look at me." He said. Her eyes stayed down, examining the fabric of her dress. "_Tiffany._" His hand reached over, her chin claspsed between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up to look at him. He used his other hand to wipe away her tears, before he took a deep breath.

"No. I didn't love her. As for interest, I guess you could say she... I dunno. She was different from all our others." Chucky shrugged. "How so?" Tiffany asked, her voice hushed to calm herself down.

Chucky shrugged. "Well, she... trusted me. I mean, yeah, being feared was fun, but it was... Interesting to have people trust you." Tiffany nodded in understanding. When people trusted them, it was a lot more fun to see their shock, rather than someone who was scared of you.

"But why did you fuck around with her for so long? Couldn't you have just shot the cunt, and got it over with?" Tiffany groaned, rubbing her head. If he had, they probably wouldn't have been in any mess. Chucky sighed. "I don't know… I guess I envied her." He said. "'Envied her'?" the blonde stared, shocked her husband was jealous of someone.

"Yeah. Envied her. You know that my life has been fucked up since the beginning. Don't get me wrong, I **LOVE **to kill, and watching people suffer, but… I guess I was kind of jealous on how she had this perfect life handed to her, while I got jackshit. I guess I just wanted a taste of it." Chucky looked sort of embarrassed that he was getting his feelings out. This was rare. Hell, he hardly told her that he loved her, and now, here he was, talking out his feelings like she was his shrink.

Tiffany watched him for a minute, before she cupped his face with her hand, her thumb running along the skin."Why didn't you tell me this?" She asked, her anger gone. "You really think I would talk to anyone?" Chucky rolled his eyes. "True… but Chucky, aren't you happy? With me?" The blonde psycho asked.

Chucky smiled a little bit. "Tiff. Tiffany. You know I don't say it enough, and don't really act it, but… I do love you. You are one of the best fucking things that has ever happened to me. Shit, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got this far, as much as I hate to admit it." Tiffany gave a soft laugh. "You and your big ego." She teased. "Hey, I was in a doll for nearly 30 years. Forgive me if I have a little bit of dignity back." Chucky smirked.

Both started laughing hysterically, Chucky slamming his fist into the side of the door from laughing so hard, while Tiffany held onto the steering wheel, giggling like maniacs.

When they finally calmed down, Chucky cupped Tiffany's face, and pulled her into a kiss. It was softer than the kiss from earlier. This one had a bit of a sweetness to it. They pulled away, and Chucky pressed a kiss to Tiffany's forehead. "'Love ya, Tiff." He smiled a little. "I love you too Chucky." She whispered.

The two sat there for a minute or two, before Tiffany realized where they were, and who was waiting for them back home. "We'd better go home." She said, sitting up. "I told the twins we'd be back before 3. And as much as I'd love to be in a closed place with you, I'd rather not get trapped in a blizzard." Tiffany chuckled.

"...Glen came back?" Chucky stared. Tiffany nodded. "About a month ago. He still won't kill, but loves us enough to stay." The mother smiled as she talked about her son. "...Well, this is gonna be awkward." Chucky leaned back in his seat. "Chucky. You can't avoid each other forever." Tiffany reminded him.

Chucky stared for a second, before nodding. "Unless we have anymore drama from nearly 3 decades ago, I say we get the fuck out of this snow." He smirked. "I couldn't agree more." Tiffany started up the car, and reved up the engine, going back down the icy road.

She felt surprise when she felt a hand on hers. She looked over, and saw Chucky holding her hand, looking out his window like he had earlier. Tiffany blushed with a small smile, looking back down the road, seeing the neighborhood up ahead.

Her mother had been right. Love had set her free.


End file.
